


A Queen's Pet

by queenjazzy



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Chains, F/M, Slavery, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenjazzy/pseuds/queenjazzy
Summary: One-off (maybe). Airachnid captures Optimus Prime. She could kill him, but pets are always better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Is this connected to my other fic? Is this connected to my RP blog? Who knows. Not me. Enjoy the self-indulgent garbage.

She lifted his chin with a single hand servo as she said with a fanged smile, “Come now, don’t give me that sour look. Smile for your new queen.” She could not and did not want to hide her pure glee, after all, she was in possession of Optimus Prime.

He would not follow the command, the Prime curled his lip in anger instead. He did not speak; the only noise that he made was him hissing his hydraulics in a threatening fashion. The sound was soon mimicked by the Insecticons, her loyal minions. Airachnid hardly felt threatened by the beaten and chained up Autobot leader, so she laughed and silenced the creatures by holding her hand servo up. While she was busy with them, he tried to pull himself away from her grasp, but the chain was too short to get much distance between his helm and her hand servos. She chuckled, entertained by his defiance, and pulled him back into her reach. She wiped the energon that was in the corner of his mouth with her thumb digit. “You should be thankful that you’re even alive. I could have just ripped the Matrix out of you and offlined you, but I thought it would be more entertaining to keep you alive. Not many can say that they kept the last of the Primes, the one chosen by Primus, as a pet.”

In response, he flared his body plating, “The idea of death is more welcoming than being kept enslaved by you. And I will never be your pet, as long as I still function.” He once again struggled to break free of his cuffs, but it was a futile effort as they would not even budge. Not to mention the injuries that he had obtained during his capture had weakened him significantly, and he could not even transform his weapons to try and break them that way. Airachnid had his t-cog disabled after he was captured, after all, she did not want her "pet" trying to stab or shoot her.

Her servants did not take kindly to his threats and hissed back at him once again, but they were soon silenced by Airachnid by another wave of her hand servo. The arachnicon queen chuckled as she reached her hand servo to lift his chin so they were making optic contact once again. “I don't think you have much of a choice Prime." A pause as she leaned down, her breath wreaking of acid, "I know it is, but I’ll never give it to you. I like to maim and kill mecha, but sometimes, living is more suffering than dying brutally.” He knew what she meant; without him, the Autobots would lose all hope and would eventually tear each other apart. It had nearly happened once, and this time, it just might happen again.

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips before she stroked the Prime's cheek, which caught him off-guard. However, he was thankful that she did not use her glossa or any acid, but he was still confused about the affection. Airachnid slid out of her throne and turned to face him, "Now, be a good Prime and stay there, your queen will be right back. I have some things to attend to." As she started to walk out, she stopped in mid-stride before she turned to address the Insecticons in the room. "Oh my servants... keep an optic on him will you? I have a feeling that he will try to do something while I'm away. Your queen would be very unhappy if she lost her favorite pet. However, don't hurt him, that's my job." The beasts gave a silent nod in acknowledgement of the command.

Satisfied with the arrangements, the arachnicon walked out of the throne room. As she left, the Insecticons took to their normal places and made sure to keep an optic on the Prime chained up to the throne. Optimus glanced around the room where he was being kept in an attempt to find and escape route, but alas, he could not find one. Even if he could find a way to break his cuffs and the chain around his neck cabling, all of the escape routes were blocked by Insecticons. Without his weapons and proper repairs, he could do little against the insectoid creatures. It would be a miracle if he escaped, or by Airachnid's mercy. And the arachnicon was not known for her benevolence.


End file.
